United Scandinavian Unionball
:Yhdistynyt Skandinavian Unioni :Ühine Skandinaavia Liit :Объединённый Скандинавский Союз|founded = 50412|image = Scandinavia-2.png|reality = Scandinavian Peninsula Greenland Iceland Antarctica Mars|government = Democracy European capitalism Scandinavism|personality = peace lover, rich, appreciating scandinavian history and culture,smart,alcoholic|language = Finnish(main) Swedish(in some regions) Estonian(in some regions) Danish(in some regions) Russian(in some regions) Icelanding(in some regions) Greenlanding(in some regions) Faroese(in some regions)|capital = Helsinki|affiliation = ��Anti-spanish coalitionball ��Anti-Alien Coalitionball Coalition of Mankindball European Allianceball|religion = New Monikaism(main) Darkismball(main) Atheism Christian(Main protestants) Islam(Main sunni) Judaism Cult Mechanicusball Norse paganism Other|friends = United Baltic Statesball Inca Rebel Armyball Polish kingdomball Greater Britain Republicball German Rebel Armyball Gaul Rebel Armyball United Caucasusball Kiev Republicball Japan Kingdomball Great Mongolian Khanateball(after 51030) Third Sumerian Empireball ��Anti-spanish coalitionball Socialist Greek Republicball Second Inca Empireball Second Empire of Brazilball Mexican Technocratic Unionball Unified African Federationball Socialist Greek Republicball France-Britainball New Republic of Franceball New Malayan Republicball|enemies = Fascist!!! Technocratic Republic of Cubaball fascist puppet Group of Chaosball Theocratic Greeceball Egyptian Empireball Scythian kingdomball Great Zealandball Great Mongolian Khanateball(before 51030) Fake Monikaism TOBSSball Neo-Hellenic Greeceball Group of Chaosball nasty aliens|likes = Monikaism,vodka,scandinavian culture,cofee,vikikngs,when countries value their culture|hates = Fascism,nazi,invaders,terrorism,aliens,racism,|intospace = Yes|bork = Scandinavia Scandiavia|food = Cofee,vodka,pancakes,fish|onlypredecessor = Greater Finlandball}} United Scandinavian Unionball '''or '''USU-unification of the Scandinavian countries.It has a thriving economy and a powerful army, although it puts diplomacy in priority.Also in this country the largest number of monikaists.The official currency is the Scandinavian markka,Interesting fact: on the banknote in 100 Scandinavian markkas Monika is depicted.Ahead of all countries in terms of the study of Antarctica.The capital of the church of the new Monikaism is located in the capital of the United Scandinavian Union Helsinki.Also very busy with space exploration. History Appearance(50412-50694) January 14, 50412 Scandinavian Peninsula countries united by choosing the capital Helsinki.Since Monikaism was very common in the Scandinavian countries, this religion became the main religion in the country.September 22, 50413 Helsinki became the capital of the new Monikaism church. Colonization of Mars and Antarctica(50695-51025) In 50694 he began to revive a colony on Mars belonging to the Greater Finlandball.On November 15, 50695, Moniksburg was rebuilt.In 50623 the first Scandinavian colonies appeared in the Antarctic. Aganist Spain(51025-51040) Main page:Anti-spanish war The attack of Spain on Scandinavia In 51025, Spain sent troops into the territory of Scandinavia Spanish occupation of Denmark March 15, 51025, the Spaniards bombed the southern part of Denmark.Scandinavian soldiers fought back to Denmark and went to Spain. The Baltic planes also helped them.51029, Scandinavia won the battle for Scandinavia. Help other countries in the war The Scandinavian government has repeatedly sent money and military equipment to other countries.They also bombed the Spaniards in South America to help the rebels. After war(51040-51060) After the war, the country's economy deteriorated markedly. After 7 years, the economy was raised.In Helsinki in 51051 a memorial was erected to those who died in the war against Spain. Fight against terrorism(51060-51092) In 51060, the TOBSS organization appeared.The government of Scandinavia and the United Baltic Statesball have made every effort to combat them. War aganist aliens(51092-51200) Main page Aikik invasion of the Earth When aikiks attacked the Earth, part of the Scandinavian cities and most of all in Norway and Iceland were destroyed. Scandinavia with other countries launched nuclear rocket attacks on alien spacecraft that destroyed part of the fleet.Aikiks settled on the moon and built a small colony. At this time, Chinese, Malay and Scandinavian ships flew to them that began to bomb the colony. The Scandinavians even built a military colony on the moon in 51090.Aikiks began to destroy the colonies of earthly countries on Mars.The Scandinavians were ready for this and equipped their colonies with powerful lasers.Even in spite of the good armament, most of the colony was destroyed. By this time, the spacecraft of other countries had flown up, which had cleared Mars from the curb. Regions included in it Ideology * Democracy * European capitalism * Scandinavism * Anti-fascism * Anti-nazi * Anti-spain * Conservative liberalism * Anti-racism * Scandinavian traditionalism * Anti-terrorism * Anti-alien * Scandinavian nationalism * Patriotism * Secularism(partly because the monikaist church is related to the parliament of Scandinavia.) * Pacifism(sometimes) * Green politics Relationship Friends * United Baltic Statesball-they have good products because of what a good relationship between us. * Japan Kingdomball-I am impressed with your technology. We have developed trade relations.Both fanatical monikaists. * Rebels against Spain-I will help you in the struggle for independence. * Kiev Republicball-I buy coal and food from him. * Polish kingdomball-helped each other in the war. * Greater Britain Republicball-he helped to bomb Spain. I sent him money and military equipment during the war. * New Monikaismball-my religion. * Mexican Technocratic Unionball-defended our fleet with the help of new technologies. * Third Sumerian Empireball-he helped in the war. I also like the way he appreciates the Sumerian culture. * Anti-spanish coalitionball-my organization focused on the fight against Spain. * Second Inca Empireball-had a good relationship until he was captured by the Nazis. * Second Empire of Brazilball-had a good relationship until he was captured by the Nazis. * Greater Finlandball-My great-grandfather.I imitate him. Neutral * Great Mongolian Khanateball-was on the side of the fascists, but in time he changed his mind and went over to the other side. * Shui Chinaball-Okay, you are a normal person. But forgive my religion. We have already paid all reparations for torture and war.Both hate nasty aliens. Enemies * Authoritarian Spanish Federationball-'A fascist who wants to capture me, but I fought him back.' * Radical Monikaismball-'You ruin the reputation of my religion. You are fake monikaism!' * Technocratic Republic of Cubaball-'puppet of Spain.' * Aikiksball-'alien invader.You disgust me!' * TOBSSball-'Stupid terrorist harming me. I will destroy you.' * Zball-'just die.' * STORM Resurrectionball-stupid fascist Currency(Scandinavian markka) Scandinavian markka-official currency in Unied Scandinavian Union.The markka was divided into 100 pennies.Interesting fact: on the banknote in 100 Scandinavian markkas Monika is depicted.The rest of the banknotes are mainly depicted famous people born in the Scandinavian countries. For example: on the note in 50 markkas, Eric the Cartman Red is depicted. Public Holidays * New Year-december * Day of Scandinavia * Valentine's Day * Helloween * Monikaist Christmas * Day of nordic culture * Catholic Christmas Regional Ones * Arctic day(in Scandinavian Antarcticaball) * Martian day(in Martian Scandinaviaball) Anthem "Great Scandinavia" History The anthem was written on March 20, 50413 by a composer named Arto Oivio. Text Scandinavia, Scandinavia above all, Above all in the world, When, for protection and defense, It always stands brotherly together. From the Stockholm to the Helsinki, From the Copenhagen to the Tallin, |: Scandinavia, Scandinavia above all, Above all in the world! :| Scandinavian women, Scandinavian loyalty, Scandinavian wine and Scandinavian song, Shall retain in the world And inspire us to noble deeds During all of our life. |: Scandinavian women, Scandinavian loyalty, Scandinavian wine and Scandinavian song! :| Unity and justice and freedom For the Scandinavian fatherland! Towards these let us all strive Brotherly with heart and hand! Unity and justice and freedom Are the safeguards of fortune; |: Flourish in the radiance of this fortune, Flourish, Scandinavian fatherland! :| Gallery Scandinavia drink vodka.png|Drunk Military scandinavia.png|Remove Spain Scandinavia and Monika.png|Scandinavia and Monikaism 03236896d90ae2d8accfd854ff3230fa-0.gif|United Scandinavian Union on map of Europe D7xg9ab-5a448776-573b-4cb4-9b5b-c4ced01af803.png|Flag Category:Estonian-speaking Category:Norwegian-speaking Category:Finnish-speaking Category:Swedish-speaking Category:Monikaismball Category:Good Economy Category:Stronk Military Category:Capitalist Category:Democracy Category:Nordic Category:Norwayball Category:Finlandball Category:Estoniaball Category:Swedenball Category:Icelandic-speaking Category:Icelandball Category:Danish-speaking Category:Anti-Alien Category:Vodka lovers Category:Denmarkball Category:Anti-Nazi Category:Monikaism Category:Anti-Fascist Category:Greenlandball Category:Greenlandic-speaking Category:Smart Category:Marsball Category:Drunk Category:Rich Category:Anti-Racist Category:Anti-Radical Category:United Scandinavian Unionball Category:Pro-Nordic Category:Kareliaball Category:Finno-Ugric Category:Russiaball Category:Russian-Speaking Category:Monika lovers Category:Pro-Baltic Category:Stronk Category:Union Category:Moon Category:Peace Lovers Category:Greater Category:Darkist Category:Far Future Category:50000`s Category:Northern Europe Category:Baltic lovers Category:Anti-Gachaism Category:Anti-Vampirism Category:Anti-Spanish Category:Antarcticaball Category:Anti-STORM